ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Duas Caras Parte 2
Vilgax e Kevin se unem para acabar de vez com Ben. Enredo Kevin mutado pelo Micro Chip Evolutivo fez uma proposta irrecusável a Vilgax - O SuperOmnitrix. Vilgax: Você não chegou nem perto,se realmente achou que ia me convencer apenas com isso.Você sabe realmente quem eu sou !? Eu já tive e tenho os maiores poderesn que um ser nessa galáxia já viu,e,você realmente acha que vai me convencer a te ajudar apenas pelo SuperOmni... Kevin: Não me faça rir,Vilgax.Todos sabem que Ben te derrotou inumeras vezes com o SuperOmnitrix,e,você em várias tentativas tentou rouba-lo.Realmente acha que eu sou burro !? Estou é te dando muito,além do mais se você não me ajudar posso te matar agora pelo que você já fez. Vilgax: Tente a sorte humano. Kevin: Chega desse papo furado.Você escolhe. Vilgax percebe que não pode lutar contra Kevin nesse momento,e,aceita a proposta vilão. Na Terra,Gwen e Ben brigam mais uma vez. Gwen: Não Ben ! Ele é nosso amigo.Isso já aconteceu antes,não é culpa dele ! Ben: Como eu queria acreditar.Realmente pensei que ele tinha mudado,mas o que eu vi da conversa dele com Psyphon já é o bastante.Ele não é mais nosso amigo e nem nunca foi.Ele precisa ser parado antes que cause mais confusão. Gwen: Ben ! Ele mudou,e agora é a hora que ele mais precisa de nós.Mais uma vez você vai querer dar as costas para ele !? Tá bom que ele estava com raiva de você,mas quem não possui um momento assim !? Ben: Você diz isso porque não ouviu o que ele disse.Ele estava com muita raiva.Acho até que ele sabe o que está fazendo,não perdeu o controle como sempre faz. Gwen: Olha,se você quiser ir,pode ir,mas se for fazer algo contra o Kevin eu vou ter que te impedir. Ben: Já chega disso,Gwen.Já perdi muito tempo discutindo com você,tempo que eu poderia pagar nosso 'amigo'.Você imagina o que ele deve estar fazendo agora !? Gwen: Não,mas... Ben: Então.Me deixe resolver isso sozinho.O Kevin é uma ameaça,um vilão.Nada do que você fale vai mudar isso,e,você queira ou não eu vou dete-lo ! Eles então começam uma luta,com Gwen determinada a impedir Ben,e,o herói a acabar com Kevin. Ben vira Enormossauro e tenta acertar socos na heroína que se protege e faz o herói voltar ao normal. Gwen tenta parar Ben,mas o herói consegue se transformar em Fogo Fátuo e com seu cheiro faz a heroína desmaiar. A luta acaba e Ben desaparece. Gwen ao acordar,percebe que Ben fugiu,ela tenta localiza-lo,mas ele foi esperto,cobrindo seus rastros.A heroína desesperada lembra ter visto um livro que poderia ajuda-la na biblioteca de Hex e Encantriz,e,sem pensar duas vezes corre para o local. Ela entra escondido,e,realmente acha o livro que procurava,mas Encantriz,um passo a frente da heroína,já a esperava ,e, prende Gwen. Gwen: Encantriz,não,por favor.Eu preciso desse livro. A vilã,em um ato totalmente frio queima o livro. Encantriz: Você dizia este livro !? Ops,me desculpe. E a vilã não para por aí,repetindo um ato que fez no passado,drena os poderes de Gwen para ela mesma. Se tornando muito mais poderosa. Nisso tudo,Ben observava Gwen,e,resolve ajuda-la.Ele entra na biblioteca e logo vira Ben Supremo. Encantriz: Ora,ora se não é o nosso herói. Ben: Eu não estou com tempo para papo,Encantriz.Tenho assuntos mais urgentes para resolver ,então, agradeço se podermos ser rápidos. Eles então começam um luta,e Ben com Ben Supremo se transforma em Cromático.Encantriz então concentra todo o seu poder,e,acerta Ben com um raio superpoderoso,mas o que a vilã não esperava era que Cromático tinha poderes de absorção,e,o herói absorve os poderes de Gwen,e,devolve para seu devido lugar,com a Anodita. Encantriz,com muita raiva foge.Ben e Gwen conversam. Gwen: Ela me pegou de surpresa.Destruiu o livro que eu precisava para poder ajudar o Kevin...Não sei mais o que fazer. Ben: Então segue o meu plano.Você não vai conseguir ajudar o Kevin,e,eu não vou poder para-lo sozinho. Gwen: Acho que você possa ter razão.Depois que você foi embora o Kevin apareceu... ~Flashback~ Gwen havia deixado Ben escapar,e,logo ao acordar se depara com Kevin. Kevin: Olá,minha amada.Vim aqui porque eu já senti e ainda sinto algo por você,e,queria deixar você escolher seu lado... Gwen: Kevin !? Você não pirou como antes.Estou tão feliz ! Mas escolher que lado ? Kevin: O seu lado nessa guerra... Eu contra o Ben.Já cansei dele,não aguento mais viver na sombra dele.EU sou o herói,EU. Gwen: O que !? Não,Kevin,esse não é você.Isso é poder...Aconteceu antes e esta acontecendo agora...Deixa eu te ajudar ! Kevin: NÃO GWEN ! Eu não estou louco,estou mais são do que nunca.E vou deixar que você faça sua decisão.Se me escolher,ótimo,mas se escolher Ben,aí seremos inimigos. Kevin então some derrepente. Gwen: Espera KEVIN ! ~Fim do Flashback~ Gwen: ...Então.Foi isso o que aconteceu.Eu estava desesperada para achar uma cura para o Kevin.Mas agora pensando bem,acho que ele não quer ser curado.Eu ajudo você nessa luta contra ele. Ben: Então assim seja.Kevin não vai machucar mais NINGUÉM ! Personagens # Ben Tennyson # Gwen Tennyson Vilões # Kevin Levin # Encantriz Aliens Usados # Enormossauro # Fogo Fátuo # Ben Supremo Usados por Ben Supremo # Cromático Categoria:Criações de Macaco-Aranha Categoria:Episódios de Ben 10:Geração de Heróis Categoria:Episódios